As well known to those skilled in the art, a hybrid power transmission device using two planetary gear sets and two motor generators controls the speed of the motor generators without a separate transmission and thus is able to serve as a variable transmission that is electrically operated. Furthermore, the hybrid power transmission device can operate in a motor mode, an engine mode, a hybrid mode and a regenerative braking mode through control of the speed of the motor generators. If desired, the hybrid power transmission device can turn the engine on or off, thus increasing the fuel consumption ratio. In addition, when braking, the hybrid power transmission device minimizes the use of a frictional brake and thus increases the efficiency of power recovery when braking.
An input split type power train, in which one of two motor generators is directly fixed to an output shaft, is a representative example of conventional power trains using two motor generators for hybrid electric vehicles.
The conventional input split type power train having the above-mentioned construction exhibits the highest efficiency at a transmission gear ratio which forms a mechanical point at which the speed of the other motor generator, which is not coupled to the output shaft, becomes zero. On the basis of the mechanical point, as the transmission gear ratio is increased or reduced, the efficiency of the power train is reduced. The reduction in efficiency of the power train when the transmission gear ratio is reduced is marked, compared to when the transmission gear ratio is increased.
In other words, the conventional power train is problematic in that, as the transmission gear ratio is reduced after passing the mechanical point (as the speed of the vehicle increases), the efficiency of the power train rapidly decreases.